1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire chain apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire chain installation support wherein the same is arranged for the proper positioning and alignment of a vehicular tire relative to an underlying tire chain assembly web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tire chains of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to assist in the maneuverability of vehicles relative to snow conditions. Various tire chain installation tools have been utilized such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,675 to Dalaba wherein "U" shaped legs are mounted relative to one another for securement relative to an associated tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,800 to Vossenkemper sets forth a tire chain mounting device wherein a tire is positioned to a block-like structure formed with a loop pivotally mounted adjacent a rear distal end of the block member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,211 to Tsai-chuan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,457 to Guenther sets forth examples of tire chain structures.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tire chain installation support as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for the mounting and positioning of tire chains relative to an associated vehicular tire.